Para sempre
by Gemini Sakura
Summary: Algum dia estaremos juntos novamente... - Aishiteru Yuu..." - Uruha's Pov -


Sempre fora assim. Nunca havia sido diferente. Ele sempre ficara comigo. Porém agora sinto um vazio em meu coração, algo sempre está faltando... Ele sempre está faltando... Lembro que tudo começara num bar...

Flash back on

Era sexta-feira, e como sempre, depois do trabalho, ia a um barzinho, descarregar minhas mágoas, meus medos, minha irritação da semana inteira. E naquela sexta não havia sido diferente. Bebi e dancei. Dancei para chamar atenção, coisa que quase nunca fazia. E ele. O cara mais sensual que já havia visto apareceu. Com aquele piercing adornando-lhe o lábio inferior. Aquela boca carnuda, convidativa... Ele simplesmente grudou-se a mim, dançando comigo, no mesmo ritmo: sensual, provocante. As pessoas em nossa volta apenas olhavam-nos, tentando, em vão dançar igual. Aquele cara a minha frente, colado a mim, se insinuando para mim, assim como eu me insinuava para ele. Não dera outra: saímos do bar agarrados, aos beijos e abraços. Mesmo sabendo que não estávamos bêbados, ainda assim, gostaria de colocar a culpa na bebida pela loucura que acontecera naquela noite. Transamos. Sim. A coisa mais normal do mundo. Porém não fora tão normal assim, afinal, desde quando alguém se sente terrivelmente atraído, para não dizer apaixonado, por um total desconhecido?! E outra coisa que não costumava fazer, era levar esse tipo de pessoa para o meu apartamento, porém levei-o. Estava entorpecido por suas caricias e palavras ora doces, ora atrevidas. De manhã, acordo com ele me olhando e qual a minha surpresa ao escutá-lo dizendo, bem perto de meu ouvido que havia sem querer se apaixonado por mim?

Dois insanos, depois de uma noite de prazer, deitados na cama, dizendo juras de amor. O que havia acontecido eu não sei. Apenas sei que isso realmente deu certo. É... Deu certo... Devo dizer três anos. Três maravilhosos anos!

Tudo poderia ter sido igual, como sempre, porém tínhamos que ter uma briga, por desconfiança, ciúmes. Ciúmes meu. Ciúmes dele. Ele saiu de minha casa apressado, em seu carro. Sai atrás dele com o meu, porém cheguei tarde. Ele havia chocado o carro com um caminhão. Parei e desci do carro desesperado. O motorista do caminhão parecia estar ligando para uma ambulância, não sei, apenas sei que vi seu corpo por entre as ferragens do carro. Preso. Indefeso. Me aproximei e consegui escutá-lo dizer que em amava. Depois disso, nada mais. Tudo parou. Ele havia morrido e tudo apagou para mim. Desmaiei. Acordei num hospital. E saí do quarto, pegando rapidamente minhas coisas, indo direto até a recepção a procura dele. Cheguei até lá e perguntei afobado:

— Shiroyama Yuu... Por favor, diga-me onde o encontro.

A moça pareceu não gostar muito do jeito que invadi, praticamente, o local, vi-a mexer em alguns papeis e logo falar.

— O senhor Shiroyama está sendo velado no cemitério da cidade.

Não esperei absolutamente mais nada. Corri para fora do hospital, pegando um táxi e praticamente ordenando para o taxista ir correndo até o cemitério.

Minhas lágrimas já não eram mais contidas, elas manchavam minha pele e eu sentia algumas adentrarem meus lábios. Chegamos e nem vi quanto que paguei, apenas joguei o dinheiro e sai apressado. Vi um amontoado de gente e sai correndo. Gritando por seu nome, falando coisas desconexas. Deveriam estar me achando louco. Porém, agradeci pela mãe de meu amado ter ido me amparar e me levar para mais perto. Não desgrudava os olhos do caixão, que agora estava sendo enterrado. Chorava. Chorava muito. Sua mãe também, porém ela parecia estar tão mais forte do que eu... Senti-a me abraçar com força e também tive que me agarrar a ela, chorando desesperadamente. Logo todos se foram. E só ficara eu. Eu e meu amado Yuu... Me lamentava. Pedia-lhe perdão. Estava ajoelhado em frente a sua lápide, e o tempo parecia não passar. Só me dei por conta que já era tarde, quando um homem tocou em meu ombro e disse que era melhor eu ir para casa, descansar e que deveria seguir em frente.

Flash back off

E é isso que estou fazendo. Levando como dá minha vida. Depois de dois anos... Porém continuo me martirizando sobre o ocorrido. Só espero que algum dia me perdoe. E algum dia irei lhe pedir perdão... Algum dia estaremos juntos novamente...

— Aishiteru Yuu...

Levanto-me e novamente já havia passado muito mais tempo do que imaginara. Sorrio levemente, olhando perdido para a lápide. Começo a sair em passos lentos, porém antes de sair completamente do local olho para trás e uma leve brisa passa por mim, acariciando minha face, do mesmo jeito que ele sempre fazia comigo.

— Te amarei para sempre...


End file.
